Guide to Robust Things
This is a table of some common, or just robust, things. This is not a list of how much damage each item does, just the best items and short notes on how to use them best. If you feel something should be added, please go ahead and do so, if it's robust enough. This is in alphabetical order: Guns and Lasers Although often hard to get, these can put you at a huge advantage. Not just from being outside melee range, but also shooting through windows and destroying walls. Guns rely on a stock of ammo, and they are hard to get but energy guns use recharging units or just they just recharge by their selves. {| width='100%' | style='text-align:left; ' border=1 cellspacing=0 ! style=''|Item ! style=''|Ammo ! style=''|Capacity ! style=''|Damage & Effects ! style=''|Notes |- | Advanced Energy Gun | 'Energy |10 (Recharges over time) |20 Burn/Stuns target |Using advanced wizardry SCIENCE, a mini nuclear generator has been fitted into this gun to provide unlimited shots! researched from R&D. Cannot be used in recharging units. |- | '''Antique Laser gun | '''Energy |10 (Recharges over time) |20 Burn |The prized weapon of the Captain, and the target of many enemy forces. Similar to the laser gun except it recharges all by itself. ''They just don't make guns like they used to. |- | 'C20r SMG | '''12mm |20 Rounds |20 Brute + Knock Down |Can only be found in Nuke rounds, or with summon guns. It knocks target downs down, similar to the detective's revolver, except chances are if you go down, you're not getting back up. |- | '''Combat Shotgun | '''12 Gauge Shells |8 Shells |Slugs - 60 Brute, Beanbag - 10 Brute + Knock Down, Blank - Nothing, Stun - Stuns target, Dart - 5 Toxin |The highest capacity of any shotgun, best of all, you can load shells in a sequence, for example - Beanbag, Slug, Beanbag, Slug etc., for more effective combat. Found in ballistics crates and from summon guns. |- | '''Desert Eagle | '.50 |7 Rounds |60 Brute |Comes in three tasteful variants. Normal, gold and camo gold. Used to be used by Nuclear Agents but is now summon guns exclusive. Hope for the gold gun. |- | 'Double Barrelled Shotgun | '''12 Gauge shells |2 Shells |Slugs - 60 Brute, Beanbag - 10 Brute + Knock Down, Blank - Nothing, Stun - Stuns target, Dart - 5 Toxin |Easiest shotgun to get, yet the rarest. Only one starts on the station and the Bartender likes to keep it in case of bar fights. A sawn-off shotgun will fit in your backpack. |- | '''Energy Crossbow | '''Energy |6 Bolts (recharges by itself) |10 Toxin + stun |The syndicate's energy crossbow, small, silent and deadly. Cannot be used in charging units. It's worth noting that the stun is shorter than the standard taser gun. |- | '''Energy Gun | '''Energy |10 Lasers/Electrodes |20 Burn, Stun |Perhaps the second best energy-based gun, best thing to is taze once then either handcuff (for arresting) or spam the other 9 shots at them on kill mode (for murder). Found in the armoury, from energy weapon crates and from summon guns. |- | '''Gyrojet Pistol | '.75 |8 Rounds |74 Brute from direct hit, 24 from a tile away, 3x3 gib range on dead people, explosion (-1, 0, 2) |Delivers an explosion with every shot, plus you can afford to be less accurate with it as the explosion hits 3x3, so it's great against groups. Sadly it is summon guns exclusive. |- | 'Ion Rifle | '''Energy |10 Ion Pulses |20 Brute to silicon mobs, nothing to any others, 3x3 EMP |Large and unwieldly, not really that great. Its greatest use is dicking with the electrics around the station. Cyborgs are weak to it but flashing cyborgs totally immobilises them and it leaves you free to robust them to your heart's content. Found on the Nuclear Agent's shuttle. |- | '''L6 SAW | '.762 |50 Rounds |60 Brute |Holds the most ammo of any gun, 50 shots dealing 60 brute damage each, two good shots on some one and they're down. Shame it's summon guns only. |- | 'Laser Cannon | '''Energy |10 Lasers |40 Burn |Must be researched first. This is the Laser Gun's bigger brother, fear him, he will fuck you over. |- | '''Laser Gun | '''Energy |10 Lasers |20 Burn |Found in the armoury, weapons crates and from summon guns. No real reason to use it over the energy gun as it is lethal ONLY. |- | '''Mateba | '.357 |7 Rounds |60 Brute |Effectively the syndicate revolver, but for death squad officers. Also from summon guns. |- | 'Revolver | '.357 |7 Rounds |60 Brute |Available to all Syndicate agents, or from summon guns. Security (or generally anyone) will be quick to scream 'TRAITOR!' if they see you with one. |- | 'Revolver | '.38 |6 Rounds |10 Brute + Knock Down |Starts in the Detective's locker or from summon guns. Knocks down targets, causing some minor damage. Can be modified to fire .357, but may break with the modification. |- | '''Rapid Syringe Gun | '''Syringes |4 Syringes |Depends on contents of syringe |See the syringe gun, but take into account it holds four syringes. Can be made though researching them and only costs metal to make. This gun gives '''you the simultaneously fuck over four people at once! |- | '''Retro Laser | '''Energy |10 Lasers |20 Burn |Found on the white ship, this old beast is like the laser gun, but anyone with a space suit and a little know-how can reach it. |- | '''Sub-Machine Gun | '''9mm |18 Shells |25 Brute |An expensive gun to make, but one of the few actual guns used by Nanotrasen that aren't shotguns. Researched from R&D. |- | '''Shotgun | '''12 Gauge shells |4 Shells |Slugs - 60 Brute, Beanbag - 10 Brute + Knock Down, Blank - Nothing, Stun - Stuns target, Dart - 5 Toxin |A rare shotgun, also somewhat worse than the double barrelled, as it needs pumping every time and only holds 2 extra shells. |- | '''Syringe Gun | '''Syringes |1 Syringe |Depends on contents of syringe |In actual fact, this is very robust, think of it as a ranged hypospray. Two are found in medbay. |- | '''Taser | '''Energy |5 Electrodes |Stuns target |Found in security and in weapons crates. If you're trying to kill someone, stun, then beat the living daylights out of them. Also found from summon guns. |- | '''Temperature Gun | '''Energy |5 Freeze Beams |Heats/Cools target dependant upon the setting. |Another researched gun, if you can make this (more importantly, open that damn lockbox), chances are you can something better (Read:Laser cannon). |- | '''X-Ray Gun | '''Energy |20 Lasers |28 Burn |WIP |- Category:Guides